


Catatonic

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' world stood still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catatonic

**Author's Note:**

> Mild description of a panic attack.

Stiles‘ world stood still.

He wasn’t able to move, wasn’t able to speak, breathing was a chore and thinking… he wished he didn’t have to think at all. Thoughts running around and around in his head like a cat chasing its own tail, circling around the image of his father, lying bruised and beaten on the wooden floor, bleeding and already unconscious. He didn’t know how it happened, didn’t know why it happened, couldn’t grasp the image of his Dad on the floor. Maybe dying, maybe not. There were blue lights, and a siren, the sounds both distractingly loud and still muffled in ears like they weren’t even real.

His mind kept spinning to happy memories, his Mom and Dad together, with him at the playground, swinging him in the air and suddenly his father was bleeding out slowly on the ground again. They weren’t even real thoughts, more like images, jumping and flashing before his eyes, changing in split seconds. It felt like moving and being petrified all at once, like drowning in a swirl of emotions that weren’t even his own. He couldn’t do anything.

There was movement around him, he noticed that on some level, there were flashes of Scott and Lydia, trying to talk to him, trying to tell him something, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. Could only stare.

Until there was a voice. Calm and sincere, the sounds of it made their way into his thoughts, carefully lifting the dark clouds from his brain. A hand wrapped around his own, thumb stroking his wrist softly, gently pulling him from the numbness back into the light, back into the real world.

“Come back. It’ll be okay. He will be okay. I promise.”

He looked up and his vision was slowly filled with hazel eyes, looking at him with the softest gaze he’d ever seen. He nodded once, the movement jerky and hesitant, but it brought a smile to the face before him.

And with Derek’s smile, Stiles’ world began to turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr if you like! http://lacrimadraconis.tumblr.com


End file.
